1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine craft such as boats and to marine propulsion devices mounted thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for mounting an outboard motor on a tilt pivot pin which is supported on the transom of a boat.
2. Reference to the Prior Art
Outboard motors generally include a transom bracket for mounting the outboard motor on the transom of a boat. The transom bracket is commonly secured to the transom by bolts or by manually operable screw clamps. A tilt pivot pin is supported by the transom bracket, and a swivel bracket is mounted on the tilt pivot pin for pivotal movement of the swivel bracket about the axis of the tilt pivot pin. The propulsion unit of the outboard motor is supported on the swivel bracket for movement therewith about the axis of the tilt pin, and for movement relative to the swivel bracket about a generally vertical steering axis.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 2,138,600 Harmon November 29, 1938 3,145,003 Hart August 18, 1964 3,245,640 Ibbs April 12, 1966 3,269,351 Shimanckas August 30, 1966 3,604,674 Wilkerson September 14, 1971 3,629,885 Jackson December 28, 1971 3,702,485 Thompson November 14, 1972 3,809,343 Adams et al. May 7, 1974 4,302,195 Bryant November 24, 1981 4,348,972 Parsons September 14, 1982 4,354,847 Blanchard October 19, 1982 4,355,986 Stevens October 26, 1982 4,367,860 Strang January 11, 1983 4,492,176 Arima January 8, 1985 4,742,795 DePrey May 10, 1988 ______________________________________